Problem: Subtract.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}46.54 - 11.23\\\\ &=4{,}654\text{ hundredths} - 1{,}123\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=3{,}531\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=35.31 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ ${6}$ $.$ ${5}$ $4$ $1$ $1$ $.$ ${2}$ $3$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ ${6}$ $.$ ${5}$ ${4}$ $-$ $1$ $1$ $.$ ${2}$ $3$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $5$ $.$ $3$ $1$ $35.31 = 46.54 - 11.23$